


...an angsty Christmas

by lemon_and_chai



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Christmas, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_and_chai/pseuds/lemon_and_chai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for batzypan, for the 2009 KuroFai Secret Santa meme.  Batzypan requested, "...Angsty Christmas <s>smex ;]</s>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	...an angsty Christmas

Another lonely Christmas, another Christmas full of snow.

Fai drifted through cold, his p-coat showing little defense against the cutting wind. The scarf, gloves, and earmuffs helped but if he wore anymore layers it would hide his figure. Then he wouldn't get any business, and then he'd have to keep wandering up and down the dimly lit streets, lonely and trudging through snow.

This wasn't the life he wanted to live, but somehow he had to pay for college, and his job at the library wasn't enough. It wasn't like his adoptive parents would help him out; their favorite twin was already dead. The snow reminded him of that, again and again, every winter...

A large figure tumbled out into the street, light shining out from the bar he was exiting. The shivering blond looked up hopefully, crossing his fingers that the guy would be just drunk enough to be interested but not too drunk to be violent.

They were the only two people on the street, and the guy noticed pretty quickly that he was being stared at and turned towards Fai with a glare. Smiling brightly, the blond did his best to saunter over to him, though the mood was ruined by the crunch of wet snow. Still, the guy looked flushed enough not to notice. He was tall, muscular and dark, just how Fai liked them, his black hair spiking up and it was clear from the shape of his crimson eyes that he was Japanese. It made sense, considering the bar he'd come from was the only Japanese sushi bar in town.

The guy eyed him sharply, and he grinned wider in response.

"... Flourite, right?"

Blinking, Fai's jaw dropped a little then he squinted his eyes and took a better look. "Oh.... you're Kuro-... Kuro-something from my anthropology class!" His smile grew to the size of a watermelon as he took the Japanese man's hand, shaking it like they hadn't met in a million years, rather than a couple weeks. His expression may have been friendly but his eyes were enticing. This was good prey.

"Kurogane! Just ask if you don't know," the large asian barked, reminding Fai of a big puppy he'd once had as a pet. His stature was more like a samurai's though.

"Mmm, whatever Kuro-pup," he whistled, amused by the vein that popped up on the big guy's head. "Hyuu, no Christmas with the girlfriend? How is she?" He remembered the petite lady that he'd seen hang off Kurogane's arm, with long black hair and a designer dress. Well, the class's entire male population had hung out the window to see her the one time she'd shown up near the beginning of semester, so it was hard not to remember.

"Dead. But she wasn't my girlfriend."

"Oh... sorry." He gave an obligatory frown, his body language changing from something cheerful to some mixture of comforting and seductive. He pulled Kurogane's hand towards him, well really this pulled him closer to the bulkier man, leaning against the thick coated arm and laying his head against his classmate's shoulder. "Then you're lonely, just like me."

He didn't really have any qualms about doing this with a fellow student. He already had a few regular customers from his school, and so long as they following the rule of no touching on campus, things worked out. They were a lot cleaner than the guys from the streets anyway, but all college kids had something to do at Christmas - whether be with their families at home, or with their girlfriends (that they were cheating on, and with a guy no less) on a holiday date.

"Come on, I'll help you forget. For a price..." he added with a whisper, but the Japanese man just stared at him with the faintest blush before nodding slightly. Good... so he knew what he was getting into. That made life easier for both of them.

Kurogane did not seem drunk, but through a bit of prodding Fai learned that the man had downed four bottles of warm sake in the last few hours. Obviously he could hold his liquor but Fai guessed that the dark haired student wouldn't have agreed if not for the heavily buzzed state he must have been in. Kurogane didn't seem like the type but lonely and drunk was lonely and drunk. Fai knew that all too well.

The blond liked to traverse this area because of the love hotel nearby, a small but well furnished building that more than suited his needs. The owners knew him and they never questioned the fact that he only brought men. A nod and he had the keys to the room he wanted, the one that seemed normal but had lots of toys. He never knew what his customers would want.

It seemed what Kurogane wanted was not a bunch of foreplay but something fast and hard, or at least that's how it started. They'd barely closed the door when Fai was practically grabbed and shoved on the bed and given the most forceful, deep french kiss he could ever remember having. Few of his customers liked kissing, and Kurogane's tongue was roaming in places that weren't used to being touched. The blond moaned into the larger man's mouth, caught off guard by how aggressive his usually quiet classmate was. Well, Kuro-nya was famous for brooding, just like Fai was famous for always being cheerful. Maybe they were both wearing masks.

They were both wearing several layers, though Kurogane was enjoying rubbing his hand up Fai's stockings, and the Japanese man quickly discovered that the blond wasn't wearing any shorts or even boxers under his p-coat. Fai's black, thigh high boots were unzipped and tossed away, but it took a lot longer for the rest of the clothes, and though Kurogane discarded most of his outerwear his undershirt and slacks stayed on.

_So he's one of those types,_ Fai thought hazily, the kisses covering his neck and shoulders a difficult distraction to push aside, _that feels more dominant if I'm the only one naked._ He was surprised when his hands were pulled up over his head and tied hard with his scarf. At least Kuro-rush wasn't asking about the toys - there were things in this room that Fai charged triple for, because they'd keep him from moving the next day.

Despite the rough kisses and contact of skin, Kurogane was actually being pretty gentle, at least he wasn't gripping so hard as to bruise. The blond was being licked, kissed, nipped, his nape was shimmering with saliva and then the attention turned to his chest. He gasped when his left nipple was sucked on, it was a sensitive place, and teeth grazed the hardening point then nipped, a tiny noise escaping his mouth in response. He heard a grunt, which he supposed was akin to a chuckle, and then his other nipple received similar attention. Strange noises were coming from his mouth that he didn't remember making before, and his hips were being massaged, rough fingers finding their way onto his ass cheeks.

Kurogane's tongue moved to his navel, tracing the oval hole, then further down... oh... _oh... oh god...._ Fai threw his head back, moaning deeply as Kurogane's lips molested the tip of his manhood, lapping up the pre-cum as if it were milk. That skillful mouth soon enveloped his shaft, sucking it in half way and then moving up and down. His moans grew louder till they sounded like wails, and though Fai doubted the samurai-like student could throat any more, his hips thrust up uncontrollably, lost in ecstasy. His customers often paid for him to do this to them but never had he felt this himself, no wonder they loved it. It was driving him insane.

It only got worse when Kurogane split apart his ass cheeks and thrust a finger up Fai's twitching hole. The blond had plenty of experience relaxing but the pleasure radiating from his front was driving him mindless and he clenched instead, even as Kuro-horny shoved another one in. Fai never knew pain could feel so _good_.

The Japanese student pushed the third finger in too soon, and Fai cried out then felt a wave of euphoria melt the pain away. That spikey haired head was bobbing up and down, then somehow dropped to the very bottom of the shaft as Fai bucked and came.

Kurogane's lips pulled off with a pop, and Fai's cheeks burned as he tried to catch his breath. He'd never, _ever_ come before a customer before, and sometimes he didn't come at all. They hadn't even _done_ anything...

His legs were raised, and he wrapped them around the bulky man's waist as Kurogane moved on top of him. God, the man was ripped, the lines showed through his sweat slicked shirt, but in a nice way, not like a man who lifted weights but one who'd trained heavily in athletics most of his life. The blond licked his lips, wondering if that meant good stamina. Usually that thought would be a downer, but since it was about Kuro-chuu, he felt excited.

Kurogane kissed him deeply, and he felt lost in it, oblivious to the sound of unzipping pants and snapping elastic. He came back only when the large, oh god Kuro-daddy had a huge one, manhood pushed into him. It was really too fast, this guy seriously had no patience, but Fai's scream of pain was also a moan of pleasure, and suddenly Fai had no patience either, all he wanted was for Kuro-tease to move.

Compared to the rest of the night, the pace started slow; Kurogane shifted in and out just a little as if savoring the moment. Then a steady rhythm formed and grew, and Fai lost his breath when that spot inside him was struck, and then struck again and again, and the samurai started pounding, his balls slapping against the blond's pale ass. They both panted heavily, and Fai moaned on every thrust, it was so embarrassing compared to how quiet he usually was, but a heavy heat was building inside him and soon he couldn't think enough to care. Kurogane was moaning too, and they made an awkward harmony together, but there was something about it that was just right, the way they sounded, the way they fit together, the way they moved...

Kurogane was moving so fast, and though Fai had just come he knew he couldn't hold it in any longer. He tied to move his hands only to find they were securely fastened to the bed post, so he tightened the grip of his legs, urging his samurai faster, harder, his mouth too occupied with moaning to voice his need.

It felt like eternity, it felt like white snow, but then he was exploding, and he could feel Kurogane deep inside him explode as well. It was beautiful, and even though his eyes were squeezed shut he could somehow see the warm liquid filling his insides, melting a place he hadn't known was frozen.

It took some time for them to catch their breaths, and Fai felt like he couldn't see, like he'd been blinded by a storm of fire. But Kurogane held him so gently, sort of rocking him in his arms, helping him come down, making him feel safe.

There was nothing safe about sex.

Why. This was something he'd done hundreds of times, with dozens of different people. Why did this feel so good, so much better than all the times before? Fai didn't want to know the answer. It was stupid for him to think like this, as comforting as it was to be hugged, he hardly even knew this man. He buried his face in that well defined chest, hiding his eyes which were starting to sting. He wouldn't, couldn't show any more weakness.

Being naked and covered in cum in the middle of a love hotel was already vulnerable enough.

"I saw you."

"... eh?" Fai tried to lift his head but Kurogane placed his hand on the back of it, keeping him pressed against the bigger man's chest. It was a gentle movement, comforting, warm, protective.

"In class, I watched you, that sort of crap. You always act like such an idiot-"

"Huh?"

"I heard the rumors and sorry I took advantage of them," grumbled the student in one breath. Fai regretting not seeing his face but he could hear the samurai's heart pounding, and going faster than before so it wasn't from the sex.

"Kuro-shy, are you blushing?"

"No! Idiot.... And what the hell do you keep calling me?!"

Fai giggled but he was blushing too. He couldn't really understand, after all he was the one taking advantage. Maybe Kurogane always wanted to be customer but didn't know how.... remembering that this was only a customer made Fai go cold. _It's just sex,_ he thought. It wasn't any more than that.

He must have shivered because Kurogane started rubbing his back and arms. "Shut your eyes," the samurai muttered. Fai obeyed, feeling the scarf around his wrists jerked and undone, then re-wrapped as a blindfold around his head. Gulped, he wondered if Kurogane wanted a second round. Fai'd already come twice, he really didn't think he could take much more.

So he was surprised when instead of invading fingers, he felt cloth on his feet, and realized his boxers were being pulled back on, followed by his pants. Slowly he was dressed, with a lot more care than he'd been undressed. There was a long pause, then his coat was brought over, and Kurogane dressed him liked a baby, maneuvering his arms through the sleeves. Lastly the scarf was pulled down comfortably around his neck where it belonged.

Blinking, Fai focused his watery eyes to find his fellow student was fully dressed as well. There was a slight blush, but it seemed like Kurogane had stalled for time to control it. Or maybe the big man didn't want to be watched doing anything tender.

The tough guy act was adorable, and Fai had the sudden urge to reach out his hand. Kurogane grabbed it mid air, growling something indiscernible, then used his free hand to dig into his coat pocket. He pulled out a brown wallet.

"No...." A stab of pain flashed through Fai's chest, the word escaping his lips faster than he could think. He stared at the wallet as if it would bite him. It didn't make any sense, but suddenly he didn't want it. He didn't want to get paid for this.

"Um, I mean... " He pushed Kurogane's hand away, shaking his head. "The first night's free." Okay, that was too obviously a lie, especially since he'd made it clear from the beginning that he was cash only. "... Think of it as a Christmas present."

It was a stupid excuse, they didn't know each other well enough or well even at all, so why would they exchange presents? This was stupid. He should just take the money and go. It wasn't like he'd set a price or anything. He'd done this dozens of times, and never ever had he felt sick like he did now.

Kurogane put the wallet away. He placed his hand on the side of Fai's face, gently as though he were afraid to bruise it, then slowly drew their lips together. Their tongues drew against each other, twisting and massaging and exploring each others mouths, and when they pulled away they were both adorned with blushes.

"I... was watching you too, Kuro-tan. You have a nice ass-"

"Why you!" Kurogane barked, looking like he wanted to hit Fai but went for squeezing his hand instead. "Look, dinner's on me, got it?"

"Okay.... Kuro-sama."


End file.
